


Dance of the Heart and Mind

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-22
Updated: 2001-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser wants Ray and with some help from Dief, he does something about it.





	Dance of the Heart and Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Dance of the Heart and Mind

## Dance of the Heart and Mind

by Raveena

Disclaimer: Fraser, Sexy Ray K and the Wolf belong to others. If I can deal with it so can you.   


Author's Notes: First I'd like to thank Maria J. for all her support this is my first work of slash and she kept pushing me on. Second, I would like to thank DS Slash writers everywhere for doing what they do.   


Story Notes: So I was thinking one day.what if Ray got all the attention and Fraser was on the outside looking in? WWFD (What Would Fraser Do) 

* * *

Ray pulled up in front of the consulate at 6:00 p.m. sharp. 

//Okay. Where is the Mountie?// Thought Ray as he peered out of the passenger side window. Usually Fraser was waiting on the steps for him. 

Ray cut the engine and began to exit the car. "We're gonna miss our reservation!" Ray mumbled to himself. It was Saturday, his day off and it was going great. He slept in most of the morning, got up and watched some cartoons, sipped several cups of coffee and life was good....he was good. He'd talk to Fraser that afternoon and they'd agreed to go and grab dinner after Fraser finished up at the Consulate. Ray could not imagine what would need to be done at the Consulate on a Saturday and why Fraser was always the one to do it. But, that's why Fraser got paid the big bucks..."humph" Ray snorted. 

He jogged up the steps and reached for the doorknob when the door swung open. 

"Jeeze Frase! You tryin' ta give me a heart attack? Ray's voice just a pitch higher that he'd liked. Taking a step back he chuckled to himself. 

"Oh, hello Ray. I didn't mean to startle you, my apologies." Fraser said smiling at his partner. 

"Forget it Frase." Turning and heading back down the steps. 

Fraser looked at Ray noticing something different about him. He seemed to be even more energetic than usual. His hair was freshly cut, out of control and he could detect a slight scent of Juniper. //Perhaps he is using a new hair product or cologne.// Fraser thought to himself as he continued to take in Ray's appearance. Ray had on new clothes or at least clothes he'd never seen him wear. His lycra/cotton short sleeve shirt was pale green and fit like a glove. Fraser inhaled deeply because he had seen Ray's taut nipples through the tight shirt. His jeans were black and very snug in all the right places. Fraser's eyes roamed down pausing on his ass he felt a twitch between his legs //Hmm...nice, very nice indeed.//. 

"Pitter patter Frase" Ray yelled over the hood of the GTO. "Ya waitin' for an engraved invitation?" Ray opened the car door and slipped in behind the wheel. 

Fraser shook himself out of his slight daydream and headed down the steps to the car. Opening the passenger door he slipped inside and got comfortable as Ray pulled away into the evening traffic. 

"So, Frase you finish up all that important it can't wait 'til Monday stuff the Ice Queen wanted ya ta do?" 

"Yes Ray. My tasks have been completed and I am free to enjoy the evening." 

"Ya know I can't figure out why you're always the one workin' on those Saturday projects. I mean can't Turnbull work sometimes? He's a Mountie just like you ain't he?" 

"Well Ray it is true, as you know, Turnbull is a Mountie. However, this project was of a particularly sensitive nature and Inspector Thatcher felt it called for someone with specific skills to complete." 

"Oh so the Ice Queen thought Turnbull would screw it up." 

"Now Ray that is not what I said." 

"Ya didn't have to." Ray looked out the driver side window so Fraser wouldn't see. He knew that by cutting to the chase Fraser would feel duty bound to defend both the Ice Queen and Turnbull. "I know you're a smart guy Frase but gimme a break. You sayin' that Turnbull can't complete a project of a "sensitive nature" on a Saturday!?!. Hmf" Ray snorted trying to suppress a laugh. He could feel Fraser's glare. "Sides, what kinda sensitive project was it any way?" Oh, this was gonna be good. 

Clearing his throat Fraser ran his thumb quickly over his eyebrow. "Well, Inspector Thatcher required someone to" Fraser mumbles the last few words looking out the passenger side window. 

"Sorry Frase? Didn't quite catch that." 

"She needed someone to wait for a package and deliver it to her residence." 

Ray looked over at the Mountie. "A package? What ya mean a package?" Ray turned into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked. He killed the engine and repeated the question. "What kinda of package we talkin' here Frase? Like secret government documents or somethin'?" 

"Ah, we are here." Fraser exited the vehicle started walking towards the entrance of the restaurant. 

Ray quickly jumped out of the car with a huge grin on his face. He caught up with Fraser as he opened the front door. 

"Ray the food here smells excellent." 

So he's gonna try to change the subject. Okay, but later I'm goin' in for the kill. "Yep sure does buddy." 

They walk up to a nicely dressed, very handsome young man to check in for their reservation. 

"Good evening Sir welcome to Hahn's", the young man said smiling at Fraser. Ray came up from behind him and spoke. 

"Hi, two for Kowalski" The young man looked at Ray and began to beam. Fraser took in the scene and his eyes narrowed. 

"Oh but of course Sir. I can seat you, right this way please." The boy was all teeth and batting eyelashes at this point. Fraser couldn't believe how this child was drooling over Ray. But, that was an unkind thought and he should be ashamed. But he wasn't because Ray was going to be his....perhaps....someday. 

"Here you are Sir." He pulled out the chair for Ray then walked over to do the same for Fraser. The young man never took his eyes off Ray the entire time. "I will send your waiter right over. My name is Alex and should you require anything your waiter can not provide please let me know and I will assist you." Fraser looked at the boy and wanted to throttle him. //Could he be more obvious? Has he no decorum!// 

"Thank you kindly, Alex" Fraser answered dripping with sarcasm. 

Ray looked at Fraser and raised his eyebrows. //Sarcasm? From Fraser? Mr. Polite. Hmmm....now this is something you don't hear....ever. Maybe I was a little hard on him in the car earlier but I was just having fun//. 

"So... um... Frase you a little tired or somethin'?" 

"Pardon? Oh, no I'm fine Ray. Thank you for asking." 

"Oh. Okay..." with a shrug Ray gave the restaurant a quick once over. 

Ray began talking about how the restaurant was "cool" and the food was supposed to be great when the waiter approached their table from behind Ray. 

He had a polite smile and began to speak as he looked to Fraser. 

"Good evening gentlemen. I am your waiter for the evening. My name is...." His voice faltered as he turned to Ray. "Um....I'm...I'm...." he began to stammer. 

Ray looked at the waiter wondering what was wrong with him. "Hey buddy you alright?" 

The waiter's eyes were fixed on Ray's mouth. "Um...what? Yes, yes sir I'm fine." The waiter's smile grew a bit larger. "My name is....Edward and I'm your waiter for the evening." He gave them their menus. 

Fraser took his menu and opened it wanting to ignore Edward who was obviously taken with Ray. 

"May I get you something to lick?....I...I mean drink!" 

Fraser's head snapped up looking at Edward who was blushing even harder than he did when he was embarrassed. //This man was thinking about licking his Ray! I think not! // 

Ray thought for a second, "Sure I'll have a beer." 

"And I'll have water please." Fraser said with a pointed look at the waiter. 

"While you are waiting for your drinks, my specials...I....I mean our specials for the evening are located on the left side of the menu. Please excuse me and I will return with your drinks." 

Edward was totally pink, gave one last smile to Ray, glanced at Fraser and departed the table, rather quickly. 

"Hey Frase you think that guys name is really Edward? He seemed to be having a problem rememberin'. ", Ray chuckled. 

Fraser smiled politely and went back to his menu. //Of course he couldn't remember his name. He was too busy thinking about licking you. Not that I could blame him really... what would it be like to run my tongue over your lips and taste you...that beautiful mouth. Hmmm... I can image kissing that mouth endlessly, day after day for the rest of my life. How would those lips feel on my......my...// 

"Frase. Frase. Fraser...Earth to Fraser!" 

Fraser was pulled back into reality by Ray's voice and judging by Ray's look he had been talking to him for sometime. 

"Yes Ray?" 

"What's wit you? I asked what are you gonna get?" 

Before he could answer the Edward returned with their drinks. The man was practically glowing as he looked at Ray. 

"Here are your drinks gentlemen. Would you like more time or are you ready to order?" 

Edward took their orders and left again. Ray thought it was time for some more fun with Fraser. 

"So Frase, what was this important package you had to deliver to the Ice Queen?" 

"Ray the package for Inspector Thatcher was confidential and I can not discuss it with you." 

"Awe c'mon Frase that's not buddies." Ray eyes were bright with mischief. 

"I'm Sorry Ray but I can not discuss Inspector Thatcher's personal business." 

"I thought you said it was official?" 

"Well it was official.... and personal." 

"So how can something be official and personal? Its one or the other Fraser, not both." 

"Now that just silly Ray." 

"What?" 

"Ray, you know very well any duties I perform as ordered by my superior are of an official nature." 

"Like picking up dry cleaning?" 

"Well...." Clearing his throat, "...I believe our order has arrived." 

They ate until they were stuffed. They exchanged comments on how good the food was and talked about some cases Ray was going to get started on when he got back to work. And then it happened. Alex appeared almost out of thin air at their table. 

"Ahhh gentlemen I see you enjoyed your meal." He was so close to Ray he could have sat in his lap. 

Fraser looked at Alex in shear amazement. //How much of this man must I endure? He is shameless!// 

Before Ray could speak Fraser spoke up. 

"Yes Alex we enjoyed our meal very much. If you would be so kind as to bring us the check please?" 

Alex looked over to Fraser and blanched slightly. 

"Yes sir right away." 

Ray took in the exchange, //Now what bug has crawled up the Mounties ass?" He's been doin' this shit all night// 

They settled the bill and began to exit the restaurant. Alex was waiting for them at the door. 

"Thank you for dinning at Hahn's. I hope you had a pleasant evening." He leaned a little closer to Ray and almost whispered, "And please come back again soon." 

Ray looked at Alex and gave him a small smile. Turning to go he ran into Fraser who did not look pleased. 

"Oh! Sorry Frase gotta watch where I'm goin'" 

"Yes Ray that would seem to be the case." And Fraser turned to walk towards the car. 

Ray had had about enough of the Mountie and his attitude. He caught up with Fraser at the car and got in his face. 

"Alright, spill!" 

"What are you talking about Ray?" 

"You know what I'm talkin' about. You been actin' weird since we got here. What gives!"? 

"Surely I don't know what you mean Ray." 

"Oh. So your gonna do that wide-eyed, Canadian, I don't understand you thing on me huh? Okay fine. That just butters my muffin." 

Ray stomped over to the driver's side and got in. Fraser barely made it into the car before Ray pulled out of the parking lot into traffic. They drove for a while with only the sound of music coming from the radio. Ray began to sing snatches of the song...."The space between what's wrong and right is where you'll find me hiding waiting for you..." 

"Ray, would you mind dropping me off at my apartment please." 

"What!?! Your apartment? I thought we were going to the movies?" 

"My apologies Ray but that meal was rather filling and I do need to collect Diefenbaker from my neighbors. Perhaps we can go to the movies another night." 

Ray knew something was up. The Mountie was changing plans mid stream and trying to be polite about it. He could try to interrogate him but he knew it would just make Fraser clam up even more. 

"Okay, no problem. I'll drop you off Frase." 

"Thank you kindly Ray." 

"Yeah, sure... not a problem." 

Fraser could see that Ray was disappointed but he just had to get away from him for a while. He couldn't stand being so close to Ray and not be able to touch him. After this evening, watching those men openly flirt with Ray had been too much. It.....hurt. 

He thought back to when he had been the center of Ray's attention. They spent most of their free time together watching TV, taking in a meal, going to the movies or just doing nothing at all. Their partnership was going quite well and their friendship was blossoming into something more, or so he thought. But then things began to change. 

First, he noticed that many of the women and some men around the 27th began to pay more attention to Ray. It seemed everyone is now saying hello and asking his advice on a multitude of topics, or just chatting with him in general. 

In the beginning it was very nice that others began to see what he could see in Ray. All the raw energy he possessed, his sense of humor, intelligence, and beauty. His beauty....a wonderful smile that shines like the sun and could make your heart beat just a little quicker. His graceful form that glides around the busy bullpen without a mishap. And let us not forget that uncontrolled splash of spun gold atop his head....it looks so soft, if I just run my fingers through it and ...... 

"Fraser! Hey!" Ray was looking at Fraser with his eyebrows knitted together. //I really must get a hold of myself around Ray......so to speak.// 

"Ya know Frase....never mind. Look we're here. Casa sweet casa." Fraser looked over quickly. "Ah, so we are. Thank you kindly for dinner and the ride home Ray." 

Ray looked at Fraser as if he were about to say something, then thought twice and just nodded. 

Fraser began to exit the car and paused for a moment looking back at Ray. 

"Ray, I....." He could not finish the sentence. // My God what is happening to me? I cannot even complete my sentences.// 

Ray looked at him expectantly, sky blue eyes drilling into ocean blue eyes. Fraser swallowed hard and blinked, unable to think. All he could feel was Ray. Ray's eyes on him as if they were hands holding him in place, gently caressing his face.... 

"Frase...." Ray turned his head forward and looked out the window. "G'night Frase. I'll...I'll um...give ya a call later." 

"Good night Ray." Fraser exited the car and walked up the steps to his apartment. Reaching for the knob of the entry door he paused and looked back to wave good night to Ray. As usual Ray was waiting for him to enter his building, it made him smile that some things have not changed between them. He waved to Ray and disappeared into his building hearing the hum of the GTO pulling off behind him. 

Fortunately Diefenbaker did not want to go for a walk. His neighbor's son had taken him to the park for most of the day, which was good because he felt Diefenbaker could use the extra time out of doors. Fraser changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and began to make himself a much-needed cup of tea. Settling on the couch he continued his thoughts about Ray. //He is my partner and my friend. What am I doing! I should not think of Ray in this fashion. He is my friend...But....I'm in love....with him...with Ray....// 

Ray drove towards his apartment half listening to the radio, half thinking about what just happened. "Damn!" He struck the steering wheel. "Sorry, baby. Sorry." He said gently petting the steering wheel apologizing for his abuse. He pulled into his parking space at his apartment building and cut the engine. Waiting for a moment he slumped over the steering wheel, "I don't get this. What is goin' on with him." 

Making his way up the stairs and into his apartment he headed towards the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. "Crazy Mountie," he began to talk out loud, walking to the sofa and plopping down. He took a long drink from the bottle and closed his eyes feeling the cold mixture slide down his throat. "Somthin's up with him." 

Ray cast his mind towards the events that transpired that evening. The Mountie seemed fine when he picked him up at the consulate. They drove to the restaurant, he teased him about the Ice Queen and Turnbull, "Nothin' new there." Walked in and sat down...."hmmm, wait a second. Back up..." They walked in and Frase got snippy with that Alex guy. "Now why would Frase get bent outta shape with the door guy? He seemed okay, not like he was rude or anything. Humph" So they sat down and order some drinks, got their food and left...Ray stood up and walked around the couch taking another drink. Taking a step forward he stopped, "Wait..." 

Ray turned around and leaned on the back of the couch scratching his chin. "He got snippy with the waiter Edward and Alex, twice." He tossed it around in his head a few times. "What the hell. Wouldn't be the first time the Mountie was actin' weird. The guy's a freak." Ray settled back down on the sofa and switched on the TV. "Freak," he said with a small grin and began to channel surf. 

Fraser sat on the couch sipping his tea and replaying the evening's events. "Well I do believe I was a bit rude to the Alex and Edward, that was reprehensible on my part certainly. I should have been a vast more civil no matter what the situation is or my feelings for Ray." He took another sip of tea and stared into the cup. "I must put this jealousy behind me. After all, Ray and I are just friends, good friends. I cannot control who looks at him or talks to him. This is behavior is childish on my part and will not do! But....." He paused for a moment as if he were conflicted. With a sigh he leaned back against the couch. "I need to be more than his friend. I need....I want to be his...lover." 

Dief made his reply well known to Fraser and that launched an argument, which had Fraser up, and pacing about his apartment. 

"Diefenbaker, I did not ask for any advise on manners and decorum from you. I believe it is you who has had numerous encounters with various K-9's in the neighborhood. I don't believe that you have a discretionary bone in your entire body. And, I might add that you, without hesitation or remorse, will pilfer donuts, slices of pizza and any other "junk" food that suits your fancy off of another persons desk." 

The wolf was up on his feet and ready to defend himself against the vollies leveled towards him. He walked towards Fraser and began his tirade. Upon finishing he strolled over to the couch, hopped up and got comfortable, and looked Fraser dead in the eye. 

"Variety is the spice of life! Is that how you explain your felanderings? Oh come now Diefenbaker." Fraser went to the coffee table and retrieved his cup of tea. He stopped half way back to the kitchen and turned around. 

"And what exactly do you mean by that statement? I am afraid of a little competition!? Are you insinuating that I could not win Ray's affections if I desired to do so? Fraser paused waiting for a reply from Diefenbaker. Diefenbaker stood up, yawned, and lay back down on the couch. 

Fraser walked back over to the couch and looked down to Diefenbaker. 

"I'll have you know Mister that I have never backed down from a challenge in the pursuit of what is right. And, might I remind you that this is not a game. I am shocked at your insinuation and demand an apology." Diefenbaker was un-moved. 

"I will rise above your petty assessments. Ray and I are friends. And this subject is closed." Fraser turned to walk back to the kitchen and Diefenbaker growled out what he thought was the final word. 

Fraser whirled around, "Chicken! Did you call me a chicken? That is very childish for a wolf your age, Diefenbaker." 

Fraser finally arrived in the kitchen and rinsed out his teacup. Walking passed the couch to go to his bedroom Dief smiled as he heard Fraser mumble to himself, "Chicken indeed." 

Fraser found himself back at the restaurant. The d,cor was slightly altered and there was music drifting softly throughout. He looked over and saw a dance floor. Fraser moved to the edge and there he saw Ray. 

Fraser drew in a breath. Ray was beautiful. He floated around the dance floor with a man but the more he tried he could not make out the man's face. Ray looked liked he was in a state of total bliss as he moved effortlessly to the music. He had never seen Ray smile like that before, his were eyes bright with happiness, and there seemed to be a glow surrounding he and his dance partner. 

Suddenly the seen changed. Other partners wanting to dance with him surrounded Ray. Fraser tried to make his way through the crowd to get to Ray but could not. He was being pushed further and further away from the dance floor, away from Ray...his Ray. 

Fraser could feel sweat beading up on his forehead and his heart was pounding like a hammer in his chest. He stretched out his hand towards Ray and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Dance with me! Ray, dance with me! ". Ray slowly turned towards Fraser and began to make his way through the crowd. When Fraser saw this he lost control and began to push the others aside. "I can have this. I can have Ray." Fraser chanted like a mantra. They met in the middle and Fraser took Ray into his arms. He looked into those beautiful sky blue eyes and leaned into Ray. He could feel the heat radiating from Ray as he moved closer to his lips. "Yes...Yes.....I have wanted this for so long Ray", he breathed into Ray's parted lips. It was soft, warm, moist, and all the things he had imagined it would be. Fraser's body was on fire. The sensation started in his mouth and flew out in all directions within him like an explosion. Ray pulled back and licked Fraser's lips, then his chin and he moved to his cheek. Fraser could feel warm breath on his face..... 

Fraser woke up staring right at Diefenbaker who gave him a lick on his face. Startled, he sat straight up on the bed. 

"Diefenbaker!" he wiped his face with his right arm. Dief barked and danced around looking up at Fraser. 

"Well you could have found another way of letting me know you needed to relieve yourself." Dief growled in response to the comment and headed towards the front door. 

"Language Diefenbaker." Fraser lay back and felt the warm stickiness on his skin that soaked the front of his boxer shorts. "Oh dear". 

It was early Sunday morning and the city was still sleeping. Fraser enjoyed this time of day the most. Everything in the metropolis seemed to be motionless with the exception of the birds that flew overhead and the occasional imaginary rodents that Dief chased in the park. 

He took a seat on a nearby bench and watched Dief run from tree to tree. His mind began drifting back to his dream. //Ray was so warm and beautiful.// "Hmmm" //Those lips, his lips....soft...// He reached up and ran the tip of his finger softly over his bottom lip. In remembering, his body began to respond. Fraser closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off to that place with Ray and the music from his dream. He was holding Ray as Ray led him around the dance floor....he was happy, they both were. Slowly Fraser opened his eyes and looked out across the park. He released a gentle sigh and felt the fabric of his jeans tight across his crotch. "Oh dear." Fraser began taking deep breaths trying to will his aching erection to subside. It was more difficult than he taught; the bulge had a mind of its own. "Alright, I will just have to focus on something....cold...icy cold...the Artic Circle...glaciers...Prince Rupert Sound." 

He shifted on the bench and his erection was as persistent as ever. "Oh dear. This is not good." Fraser thought for a moment and then it came to him. He thought of how Inspector Thatcher would react if he had forgot to deliver her package. Or, if parked the consulate car in a no parking zone and it was towed away. He could feel the hardness in his pants starting to fade. It was working. He kept going. What if he went to the Queen's bedroom...with Ray.... and stripped off all of his clothes, threw him on the bed and opened his mouth to take Ray's hard ...no, no, no...keep on track..." He went back to the sounds of Inspector Thatcher's angry rant of his misdoings. Soon he felt the throbbing ache slow to a normal pulse and the hardness disappeared. 

Dief trotted over to the bench and licked his hand with a soft whine. Fraser looked down and smiled at his friend. "Yes Diefenbaker, I'm fine." 

Monday morning was busy for Fraser. Inspector Thatcher was preparing to leave for Ottawa on Wednesday so there was a lot to be done prior to her departure. He had spoken to Ray on the phone but was unable get over to the station or even meet him for lunch. Before he knew it Tuesday evening was upon him and he was more than ready for the Inspector to be on her way. 

He was sitting in his apartment eating a late dinner and his thoughts, as always, drifted to Ray. "Why can I not face this head on? Victoria hurt me but....Ray is not Victoria. He is warm and kind. Nothing like her at all. But what if I tell him and he is repulsed? Or worse he decides to end our partnership? Then I'll never see him or talk to him again." 

Dief walked over and sat next to Fraser. Fraser looked down into Dief's face. Dief growled out his opinion as usual. 

A shocked look fixed on Fraser's face and he leaned back in his chair. 

"Diefenbaker how do you know that Ray loves me?! How could you possibly know how Ray feels? Did he say that to you?" 

Dief snorted out his reply and walked to the kitchen getting a drink of water. 

"I am not blind. You know very well that my vision is better than 20/20." 

Dief walked back to Fraser and put his head on Fraser's lap. In a low, soft whine he pleaded with Fraser and licked his hand. 

"I guess your right Dief. I know you wouldn't lie to me. Ray is my friend and perhaps I am being a bit "uptight" as you say. I'll try, really, I will." 

Dief let out a bark and began to dance around the room. 

"Okay, don't get all excited. This still may not work you know." 

Fraser stood and headed for his bedroom. As he lay down to sleep he stared up at the ceiling and thought about how his life has changed since he met Ray. He reflected on all the things that Ray meant to him. Slowly, he began to see the little things that Ray did for him. Things that he didn't ask for or expect. Ray has never let him down when he did have a request or needed him. 

Fraser knew what he had to do. As sleep began to claim him, he drifted off with the beginnings of a plan. He would try just as he promised Dief. But more importantly he would try because at this point, he had to. 

It was Wednesday morning and Fraser came back from driving the Inspector to the airport. Everything seemed to be in order around the consulate so he headed for his office. He went on the Internet and began to put his plan in motion. 

Later that day he called Ray on his cell phone. 

Ray answered on the first ring, "Kowalski" 

Fraser took a deep breath. 

"Hello?' 

"Hello Ray", he tried to sound casual but was not sure he pulled it off. 

"Hey Frase. What's up? Did the Ice Queen hop her broom to Canada yet?" 

"Yes Ray. Inspector Thatcher is on her way to Ottawa." 

"Greatness. So, you're a free man I take it." 

"Well not exactly Ray. I do have additional duties to perform in the Inspector's absence." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know what I mean. So, you wanna get some lunch today?" 

"That's an excellent idea Ray" 

"Great. I'll be there in 10 minutes." And he hung up the phone. 

They ate lunch and Fraser caught up on Ray's week thus far. It seemed that Ray was having a pretty good week. The case he was working on was just about wrapped up. Ray looked up over his glass of soda and quickly looked down again. 

"Um...Fraser?" 

"Yes Ray?" 

"Can I ask you somethin'?" 

"Yes, of course Ray" 

"On Saturday....was you pissed at me?" 

Fraser looked at Ray and could not understand why Ray would think he was upset with him on Saturday. If anything he thought that Ray would be upset with him for spoiling the evening. 

"Upset with you? No Ray, not at all. I thought you might be a little angry with me because I ruined the evening by going home early." 

"Well....nah...I thought I might have done somethin' to tick you off on Saturday is all. So, you're not pissed at me?" 

"Only if you're not...um....pissed at me" 

Ray's eyebrows drew up into his hairline and he looked at Fraser like he grew a second head. 

"Ray? Is something wrong?" 

Ray waited for a moment. He wanted to make sure it was Benton Fraser RCMP sitting in front of him. 

"Fraser. You just said the word "pissed" instead of upset or miffed or another hundred dollar word for pissed." 

Fraser looked and Ray and chuckled, "Ah. So I did." 

"Whoa. If this is the effect of the Ice Queen leavin' town then I'm callin' the mother ship and finding a reason for her to be there permanent." 

"No Ray. That won't be necessary." Fraser said smiling. 

"So, you and me...we're good then?" 

"Yes Ray. We're good. And, to prove it I would like to take you out for dinner this Friday evening. That is if you don't have any other plans." //Was that too forward?// Fraser tried to even out his breathing as he waited for an answer. His heart was beating like he just jogged up 20 flights of stairs. 

Ray eyed Fraser for a minute and with a smile he spoke, "Hey Frase. You asking me out on a date?" 

Fraser opened and closed his mouth looking like a fish gasping for air. //Okay, he is joking. Right? Does he see through my plan? No, how could he? Alright...just relax.// 

"Why yes, I am Ray. Do you accept?" That was good. Casual, yet confident. 

"Hmmm...a date with Fraser. Alright, I'll try anything once....twice if its fun. Why not." Ray was all smiles. 

Fraser exhaled a breath that he did not realize he was holding, "Excellent. I'll call you with the details tomorrow." 

"Details. We got details on this date? Okay, I'll go with that. Details are good. This should be interesting." 

Fraser just smiled at Ray as they exited the deli and headed for the GTO. As they made their way through traffic they talked about things in general. Fraser was happy that Ray accepted his invitation and he was going to put his best foot forward to ensure that Ray enjoyed their evening out. 

Pulling up to the consulate Fraser turned to Ray and thanked him lunch. As usual Ray waved him off saying, "No problem Frase." As he got out of the car and closed the door, Fraser leaned in the window. 

"Thank you again Ray. I'll call you tomorrow." 

Ray leaned down and gave him a mischievous smile, "Got it Frase. Can't wait to hear those details." He leaned up and pulled away from the curb and down the street. 

Fraser looked on after Ray and wondered if he suspected his true feelings. 

"Perhaps Dief is right." A tiny smile was on his face. "I hope so." 

Ray was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and singing along to the music coming from the radio. A big smile covered his face as he headed back to the station. 

"A date with Fraser. I got a date with Fraser!" Ray sang out the window. Life was good, great, greatness. 

The next two days were a mixture of excitement and nervous anticipation. On Thursday he called Ray to let him know what time he would arrive at his apartment on Friday evening. 

"Alright, so you'll be here at 6 o'clock?" 

"That is correct Ray." 

"So, um, Fraser....about those details" 

"Yes Ray?" 

"Well? Where are we going to eat?" 

"You will see when we arrive Ray" 

"Oh! So now we've got secrets huh? That's not buddies Frase." 

"What is live without surprises Ray?" 

"Just so long as they are good surprises. Okay, so tell me this...do I have to wear a tie? You know I don't like tie's Frase. Well, I do like tie's but not tie's, ya know?" 

Fraser thought about the last part of Ray's sentence, trying to decipher it's meaning and then decided to give up. 

"Ray, if you would like to wear a tie you are more than welcome to. However, a tie is not required for the evening." He hoped that answered Ray's question. 

"Okay Frase. So, are you wearing a tie?" 

"No, Ray. I am not going to wear a tie." 

"Okay Frase. I got it. So, I'll see you Friday at 6 o'clock." 

"Right you are Ray." 

Friday came and Fraser hurried to finish his work in order to leave the consulate a few hours early. The clock in the hallway of the consulate chimed 3 o'clock and he put the final touches his report. He existed his office and took a final tour of the consulate insuring that everything was in place for Monday morning when Inspector Thatcher was due to arrive back from Ottawa. He spoke with Turnbull giving him last minute instructions regarding locking up the consulate for the weekend. Fraser mulled over a slight dilemma. Should he tell Turnbull about his plans for the evening just incase something should arise in his absence? If so, that would mean Turnbull knowing his did have plans for the evening and that was personal. What could go wrong within a few hours of his absence? It was settled he would not tell Turnbull anything regarding his dinner plans. If something happened Turnbull could reach him at his apartment. 

Arriving at his apartment, Fraser went to his bedroom closet and pulled out the new cloths he purchased from the department store, laying them out on the bed. A quick glance at his watch told him he was on schedule. After a quick shower and shave he got dressed and looked in the full-length mirror of his closet. 

"Well, I must say that the salesperson at the store was of great help." Fraser noted as he looked in the mirror. 

Diefenbaker looked on and did not comment in the least. He could sense that his friend was nervous and anything he had to say at this point might push him over the edge. Fraser walked over to his dresser and picked up a bottle of cologne, applying a small amount. 

"Alright Diefenbaker its time to go. Now as you know you will be staying with the Smith's while I am out for the evening. Mind your manners and try not to embarrass yourself." 

Dief started to comment on that remark but held his tongue. 

Fraser looked at Diefenbaker with a raised eyebrow. "I know what your thinking and I am not nervous. I have had dinner with Ray on numerous occasions as you know, and this is not any different." //Well, perhaps this a bit different.// 

"Let's go." Fraser said as he walked to the door with Dief trotting behind him. 

Ray scrambled to finish up his report but the computer and printing gods seemed to be working against him. Finally he looked up at the clock and made a decision. "Hell! This can wait until Monday." He hit the save button, grabbed his jacket and headed for the parking lot at full speed. 

After battling the evening traffic he made it home in time to shower, shave and rummage through his closet for something to wear. Sliding the hangers back and forth he became frustrated. "Where did I put them? Damn! Yes!" He pulled out the clothes he had brought a few weeks on a little shopping spree. Slipping into his clothes he took a look in the mirror and decided that the shirt, slacks and jacket would work for whatever Fraser had planned. //Maybe the jackets too much? Okay, I'll pull it off if it is.// Heading back to the bathroom he pulled out a new bottle of cologne. "Just a bit here....and here..." He heard a knock at the door. //Okay Kowalski relax, its just Fraser.// 

Ray went to the door and hears another knock. "Yeah, who is it?" as if he didn't know. 

"Hello Ray. Its Fraser." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then opened the door. 

"Hey Frase...." Ray stood opened mouth looking at Fraser in his hallway. He blinked a few times and looked again. 

"Hello Ray." 

Ray stood motionless. "Hooooly...um...wow Frase!" //Damn he looks good in leather pants! Nice package.// 

"May I come in Ray?" 

"Oh! Yeah, yeah come on in." He stood back and let Fraser into the apartment. As Fraser walked by he could smell his cologne. //hmmm...fresh like new snow....Cool Water.// Ray closed the door quickly turning to look as his friend. "Wow Frase. You look....um...you look...I like the clothes!" 

"Thank you Ray. And may I say you look very nice this evening." //And the cologne... sweet with a hint of spice....Fiernheight.// 

"Thanks...thank you." 

They stood in silence for a moment, smiling at each other and admiring each other's new attire. 

Fraser looked at his watch, "Ah. Well, we should be making our way to the restaurant." 

"Um...yeah sure thing just let me get my keys." //The jacket stays put..// 

They left Ray's apartment and walked out to the front of the building. Ray went in the direction of his parking space while Fraser proceeded to the curb. 

"Hey Frase where are you going? I'm parked over here." 

"Yes Ray, I know where your parking space is. However, I will be driving this evening." Fraser continued to walk towards a metallic red car parked at the curb. Ray slowly made his way towards the shiny red car in a state of disbelief. 

"Fraser! You went out and got a new car!?" 

"Well yes and no Ray, you see...." 

"Fraser! You went out and brought a...." Ray walked around the car to the back. 

"Ray" 

"You brought a Volvo C70! A Volvo! If you were gonna get a new car why didn't ya tell me!?" 

"Ray" 

"I mean it's cool that you got a new car....but a Volvo!" 

"Ray!" 

"What!?" 

"Ray this car is not mine. I mean it is mine for the evening but I do not own it." 

"Oh...so you barrowed it." 

"Yes. In a manner of speaking, I have rented it for the evening." 

"You rented a car. For the evening." Ray looked at Fraser confused. Why would he rent a car when the goat was working just fine? Its not like the car is too small or slow or....Oh. Oooooh! 

Fraser began to get a bit more nervous than he already was. Ray was just kind of staring at him. 

"Alright Frase! Lets see what this baby can do." They both smiled at each other. Both men walked to the driver's side of the car. Ray paused when he reached for the door handle. "Oh, yeah...guess I'm the passenger huh?" He turned and walked over to the passenger side. 

Fraser had to suppress a chuckle. Ray was going to be the passenger....this was going to be very interesting indeed. He slipped in behind the wheel, buckled up and looked over to Ray. 

"What? Okay, okay, I'll buckle up too....see, I'm buckled." 

"Thank you Ray. Now, shall we go?" 

"Yes, by all means." 

Ray had to fight the urge to take control of the car. He was not a passenger. He was a driver and drivers drove. //Fraser is going all out. He's got on some hot new clothes, rented a car and was buying dinner. Could he afford all this?// 

"Ray, please feel free to listen to whatever radio station you like." 

"Oh, sure Ben. Sure thing." Ray reached over and searched for a station. //Hmm...since Frase is driving, think I'll find something...yep, this should do it." 

//Ray just called me Ben!// Fraser felt a little warm so he rolled down the driver side window. 

Mellow Jazz floated out from the radio and Ray caught Fraser smiling out of the corner of his eye. Fraser caught Ray looked and they both smiled even more. 

"Hey Ben you mind if I open the sunroof?" 

"Not at all Ray, please do." 

As Ray reached up to press the buttons he brushed against Fraser. "Sorry Ben." He said with a wicked grin and wink. 

"Quite all right Ray" //He did that on purpose.// Fraser tried to concentrate on the road and the traffic //I hope Ray enjoys what I have planned for the evening. He called me Ben. That would make it three times now.// 

The reminder of the drive was spent talking idly. Ray was actually beginning to relax into his role as passenger. He realized that they would make it to their destination safely even if it took all night. Fraser was gaining confidence as he visibly noticed Ray relaxing in the passenger seat. So far everything was going well. 

They arrived at the restaurant on time. Fraser parked the car and they walk up to the entrance. 

"Here we are Ray" 

Ray looked up at the sign, "Zinfandel's?" Fraser held the door open and Ray stepped inside. 

//This place is...cool.// As he looked around he took in all the American style folk art, grapes, and wooden tables & chairs. He could hear people talking in conversational tones as the waiters made their way around the tables with smiles. The food smelled incredible he was getting hungry just standing there. 

A woman in her early 40's approached them. "Good evening and welcome to Zinfandel's." 

Fraser spoke first, "Good evening Ma'am." 

"Do you have a reservation sir?" 

"Yes. Fraser for 7 p.m." 

She took a moment to scan the reservation list, "Yes sirs right this way." 

Ray just followed along. This was Fraser's party and so far it was a good one. They were seated at a table for two along side a window. Ray took another moment to look around once more and decided that even if the food sucked this place was great. He was here with Fraser and that's all that mattered. 

Fraser was watching Ray quietly trying to determine if he like the restaurant. Usually, he could read him fairly well but tonight it was touch and go. 

"Ben this place is great. How did you find it?" 

"I am glad you like it Ray. I thought it would be interesting to try a new restaurant. So, I made some inquires." 

"What kinda of food they got here?" 

"The menu consists of regional American cuisine." 

"Sounds good." 

The waiter came by and took their drink order. To Fraser's surprise he did not suffer the same experience as he did at Hahn's. Although the waiter tried to get his attention, Ray barely noticed him. They placed their food order and when it arrived, once again Ray was focused on Fraser and their meal. 

"Oh Ray, you may want to save some room for desert. I noticed they have a hot fudge brownie sundae smothered in bitter chocolate and real whipped cream." 

"Way to look out for your partner Ben." Ray said with a smile. "That's buddies." 

Fraser blushed slightly at the compliment and began to sample his food. They ate and talked through the meal. Ray had nothing but positive things to say about Fraser's choice of restaurant and how the place was "greatness". If he wasn't careful Fraser felt his head might actually increase in size. 

The waiter came over to the table and began clearing their dishes. 

"Gentlemen, would you care for desert this evening? Our specialty is a hot fudge brownie, served warm, topped with nuts, bitter chocolate and real whipped cream." 

Ray hung his head then looked up at Fraser. Fraser looked at the waiter, "Yes. We will have two please with one cup of coffee and a cup of tea." 

When the desert was over and the bill arrived Ray reached into his pocket for his wallet. Fraser was studying the bill and looked over to Ray. 

"Lemme see that Ben." 

"I beg your pardon Ray?" 

"The bill, let me see it." 

"Why do you need to see the bill Ray?" 

"So that I can pay for the food I ate. Look Ben." Ray lowered his voice and leaned across the table. "This place is pretty expensive. Let me help out." 

Fraser experienced a range of emotions. First, he was angry that Ray would assume that he would take him to a nice restaurant and not make allowances for the cost of the meals. Second, he was touched that Ray would consider his finances and offer to help, as any friend would do. But, he did tell Ray that he was taking him to dinner. Therefore, accepting any payment from Ray was simply out of the question. 

Fraser put his hand firmly on the bill and looked Ray square in the eye. 

"Ray, I appreciate your generosity but it is unnecessary. As I told you on Wednesday, I was taking you to dinner which means that I will be paying for dinner. So, kindly put your wallet away. Thank you." 

Ray was a little stunned by that and a bit hurt. He knew that Fraser could not afford the car, cloths and dinner. This must be setting him back about a month's salary. Fraser took out the required amount for the meal and tip and placed it in the folder with the bill. He glanced up and noticed the look in Ray's eyes. 

In a bold move he reached over and touch Ray's hand that was on the table. "Ray, its alright. Really." It took a moment but Ray gave him a small grin, which turned into that big smile he loved so much. 

"Okay, if you say so. But next time it's my treat, got it?" 

"Got it." 

"Good" 

They thanked the waiter and host for an excellent meal and left the restaurant. As they walked out Ray began to head toward the car. 

"Ah. Excuse me Ray." 

"Yeah Ben?" 

"We are not finished yet" 

"Huh?" 

"This way Ray" Fraser turned and started to walk up the street. Ray caught up and walked along side him. 

"There's more? Oh. I get it. This is more of the details huh?" 

"Yes Ray as a matter of fact it is." 

They came to a small nightclub and Fraser stopped and opened the door. 

"After you Ray." 

"What the...." Ray stepped in to a small, dimly lit jazz club. He turned around and Fraser was talking with the guy at the door. 

"Right this way Ray." Fraser led him to a small table with those tiny candles in a blue glass. 

"Ben. This is a Jazz club." 

"Yes Ray I know. Excuse me for a moment would you?" 

"Sure, go right ahead." Ray looked at the small place and saw pictures of Charlie Parker, Miles Davis and other jazz legend's on the walls. He could see the one's closest to him were autographed. "Holy shit!" 

Fraser returned to the table with a glass of beer for Ray and a club soda for himself. 

"Thanks Ben. Did you see the walls in this place? Look, over there, that's an autographed poster of Charlie Parker." 

"Ah. So it is Ray." 

The lights dimmed even more as four men took the small stage in the front of the club and began to play their instruments. The sax player started off with a hypnotic tune and was joined by the bass player then the drummer. The piano player brought up the rear fusing the melodies into a soulful jazz trance. Ray was tapping along with the music and immersed in the atmosphere. Fraser enjoyed the complex rhythms the musicians played for the audience and he noticed that Ray, who loved music, was transported. As the band play selection after selection Ray would comment on the various styles and tell Fraser what he knew about each piece. He had to admit that although he knew Ray enjoyed listening to jazz on occasion, he did not realize he so knowledgeable on the subject. When the band ended their final set Ray was on his feet clapping and whistling. He looked like a child on his happiest birthday. 

As they left the club Ray was a bundle of energy. He was replaying songs the band had performed and adding a little bit of his own style to them. 

"Greatness! That was absolute greatness Ben! Oh man tonight kicked ass!" Ray flung himself on Fraser and gave him a big bear hug. 

Fraser was caught off guard and stumbled into Ray's embrace. At first he was completely frozen but then he wrapped his arms around Ray and returned the hug. It reminded him of the first day he saw Ray in the bullpen. How Ray was so free with his affections, giving him a hung right there in front of everyone and they had just met. Slowly Ray pulled back and looked into Fraser's eyes. They stood there locked into one another and it seemed that everything disappeared. Ray could see the flecks of gray in Fraser's deep blue eyes. They seemed endless. Fraser was fixated on the various gold and green he saw flash in Ray's pale blues. They both heard a horn sound from a taxi passing by and were yanked back into reality. Looking around they remembered that they were in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Ray pulled back breathing a little heavy, "Um...sorry 'bout that Ben. Got a little carried away." 

Fraser cleared his throat, "Ah. Well. Yes. Not a problem Ray. Shall we um..." 

"Yeah, the car, yeah." 

The drive home was somewhat quiet. Only the sounds of music coming from the radio filled the car. Every once in awhile they would look over at each other and smile. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts of the events that occurred that evening. Fraser arrived at Ray's apartment building and pulled up to the curb. 

"Home sweet home. So, you coming up for some tea Ben?" 

"That would be nice Ray." Fraser cut the engine and they both existed the vehicle. 

Ray took a look back at the car and shook his head smiling. //Freak// 

Once inside Ray's apartment Fraser began to feel nervous again. He had begun to relax about halfway though the meal. But now, here in Ray's living room he felt like it was 100 degree's and he was wearing his Serge. Ray busied himself in the kitchen putting on a kettle of water and getting out mugs from the cabinets. 

"Ben, what kinda tea do ya want? I'm outta the bark stuff you like. Haven't had a chance to go to the market. I got lemon, jasmine and some green tea." 

//Ray was buying his favorite tea when he did his shopping?// "The jasmine tea will be fine Ray." 

Ray came in and sat on the couch. "Have a seat Ben, relax." 

"Ah." He had not realized he was still standing about. 

"I gotta tell you Ben tonight was freakin' awesome. How did you find that Jazz club? And the restaurant, what was it called again Zen and Dells? The food was great there." Ray leaned back into the couch and got comfortable. 

"Zinfandel's. I am glad you enjoyed the evening Ray. I had a great time as well." 

"It was greatness Ben...greatness." 

The kettle sounded and Ray was up heading to the kitchen to make their tea. Normally he would have had coffee but it was faster to just make two cups of tea. 

"Here ya go buddy." 

"Thank you Ray." 

They started to sip their tea and Ray got up again. "Be right back Ben. I'm gonna go hang up my jacket. You want me to hang yours up too?" 

Fraser thought for a second, "Yes, that would be fine Ray." 

Ray took Fraser jacket over to the hallway closet and hung it up. He left and went to his bedroom to hang up his then went to the bathroom. Fraser stood up and walked over to the stereo looking through Ray's collection of CD's. His finger paused on a particular one. He took it and placed it in the player then pressed play. 

Ray came back into the living room as the music started. 

This was the point of no return Fraser thought as he looked at Ray. He straightened his back and extended his hand, "Ray would you dance with me?" 

Ray looked down at the floor and walked over to Fraser. When he looked up he was smiling. Ray let Fraser lead as they began to sway gently to the music. Ray leaned his head on Ben's shoulder and listened to the woman's soft voice... 

You bring me joy  
When I'm down  
So much joy  
When I lose my way your love comes smiling on me I saw your face  
And then I knew  
We would be friends  
I was so afraid, but your arms, they said, "come to me" 

They could feel the heat radiating from each other. Fraser gently pulled Ray closer to him as they continued their dance. Ray relaxed wanting to feel more of him, he wanted to get closer still. 

So I'd say to you  
"Can we talk for a while?"  
You'd say "alright"  
When you love me, I smile  
I feel your hands and you feel mine  
You bring me joy 

Ray tilted his head up from Fraser's shoulder, brushing a cheek against Fraser's smooth skin. It was like an electric spark. The sensation shot through him in an instant. This is what he had waited for ...for so long, he thought this would never happen. But is this what Ray really wants? //Do you want me Ray? Or is this just another trick my mind is playing?// 

"Yes Ben. I do." He heard Ray's reply. //Oh dear. Did I say that out loud?// 

Ray was now searching Fraser's eyes, "Do you want me Ben?" 

Without a moments thought Fraser leaned down and captured Ray mouth in a soft and gentle kiss. In all of his dreams, using all of his imaginative power he could not have prepared himself for the power of that kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue along Ray's lower lip requesting entry and it was granted. He could taste the layers of coffee, bittersweet chocolate, mint and finally Ray. That unique, indescribable taste that was Ray simply complex just like...his Ray. 

Fraser felt his body react. The crotch of his pants began to tighten like it had when he dreamt of this moment. He tried to pull back so as not to be to forward and betray his body's desire. Ray sensed his movement and pulled him closer. When he did Fraser felt Ray's hardness pressed against him. 

When they broke the kiss and came up for air they just stared at each other panting. 

"So Ben. You tryin' to seduce me?" 

Fraser smiled, "Yes Ray. I am." His voice was husky and rough. 

"Good. Took you long enough" 

With that, Fraser dove in for a deep, passionate kiss. He held Ray firmly to him claiming his mouth over and over. He wanted to taste everything that was Ray, feel every inch of his lean form. Ray pressed his aching hard on into Fraser and began to rotate letting him know what he wanted from the Mountie. Fraser groaned into Ray's mouth and pulled back slightly, breathing rather heavily. 

"Ben. We should relocate." 

"Yes. I agree" 

They stumbled towards the bedroom unable to keep their hands and mouths off each other. Once inside they began kicking off shoes, unbuttoning shirts, pulling off slacks, socks and underwear. Pausing every once in a while to kiss exposed skin. 

Fraser stood in awe of Ray, a totally naked Ray. His skin was tawny golden and his body was lean, as he expected, but defined with muscle. The sharp angles of his collarbone stretched out to his broad shoulders. Licking his lips he took in Ray's smooth chest and dusky pink nipples already erect. His eyes roamed down to his flat abdomen and navel. Just below that was a thin line of golden hair. He let his eyes follow the trail to a beautiful nest of dark, curly blonde hair and Ray's amble erection already dripping with pre-cum. //Ahhh, so that's why it's called a "treasure" trail.// 

Ray took a step forward and gently kissed Fraser, then turned towards the bed. He pulled back the blankets and sheets then sat down. 

Extending his hand, Fraser took it and sat down next to Ray. 

"Ben...have you done this before? With a guy?" 

"I have done some things but it was a long time ago." 

"Hmm...okay. So you've never like...gone all the way?" 

Fraser began to blush and ran his thumbnail over his eyebrow. That was all the answer Ray need. 

"Look Ben, we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Ray gave his hand a light squeeze. 

Fraser nodded and looked into Ray's eyes. "Ray...have you...um...gone..." 

"I've done some stuff but not everything." 

Ray leaned forward and gave Fraser a soft kiss. Fraser moved his hand up to cup the back of Ray's head and returned the kiss deepening it, pushing him down onto the bed. A moan escaped Ray and Fraser knew that he was on the right path. With his free hand he placed it on Ray's chest, he wanted to know what his skin felt like. Until now it had been hidden beneath t-shirts, sweaters and various other forms of clothing. Now he would experience the skin on skin heat that seemed to radiate from this man, even through his cloths. His finger's slowly trace down the predominate sternum and began to wander towards the dusky rose nipples he had seen just moments before. As his thumbnail grazed the tiny nub, Ray arched into him with a low moan. Fraser wanted to taste every inch of his partner, his friend and now his lover. So many days and weeks had past when his mind would drift to this place in time. It was then a dream but now a reality. 

Fraser moved his kisses down to Ray's jaw line and made his way towards his ears. How many times has he dreamt of trailing the pattern of those delicate lopes while he was a passenger in Ray's car? His tongue reached its destination and he was going to savor the arrival. Taking his time he traced a moist line from the top of Ray's ear down to the lobe and sucked it in between his lips, catching it with is teeth. The darting motion of the tip of his tongue sent chills through Ray's body. 

Ray's hands took on a life of their own. He wanted to touch Fraser everyone all at once. He moved his hands from Fraser's shoulders slowly down his back. He could feel each muscle release and contract. When he reached his waist, Ray's hands moved around to Fraser's tight abdomen and began making their way up his chest. 

Fraser nibbled his way down Ray's jaw line to his neck and paused for a while to suckle on a pulsing vein, feeling Ray's rapid pulse. He abandoned the erect nipples as his hand moved down to Ray's taut ribcage, stroking each rib as he went. 

Each man was erect and dripping with pre-cum. As their bodies shifted around the bed they brushed each other and a wave heat spread through their groins. Fraser released the tasty morsel of Ray's neck for a moment to steady himself and catch his breath. He could hear Ray breathing heavily into his shoulder, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession. 

"Jeeeez Ben....I'm so close...so close" his voice was husky and broken. 

Fraser could hear desire and passion in Ray's voice. Ray wanted what he had the power to give him. Fraser bent his head and began to suck Ray's erect nipples, alternating between the left and right. 

Ray let out a garbled cry, which sounded almost like a howl. When he heard that he became possessed. He sucked harder and moved his hand down to Ray's stiff cock grabbing it at the base. 

"BenBenBenBenBen" Ray babbled trashing his head back and forth. 

Fraser continued to move on Ray, licking his way down his chest, across his stomach and past his aching cock. Ray's mind was about to explode. 

"Shit...Ben...c'mon,c'mon" Ray's hands were clutching at the sheets as he squirmed under the assault. 

Fraser continued unheeded. Inside him something was breaking loose. He was going to give Ray everything he had and all that he knew. He wanted to hear Ray chant his name over and over. He wanted to take Ray to the edge of passionate love and primal lust then fall over with him. 

Fraser pushed Ray's legs open wide and dipped his head down finding the smooth skin behind his heavy sack. He began lavishing Ray with long slow licks from the back of his balls to the tip of his cock. Ray's back came up off the bed and the muscles in his legs went tight. He was babbling incoherently as Fraser continued his sweet torture. 

On the fourth lick Fraser slowed down and began dropping butterfly kisses on Rays cock from tip to base and back up again. He wanted this to last, giving Ray as much pleasure as possible but he could feel the thick cock throbbing in his hand. Burring his face in the dark curly hair of Ray's crotch, he inhaled the warm musky scent of his sex. He would remember this scent for a lifetime. 

Glancing up at Ray it almost took his breath way. Ray skin was sheened with sweat, one side of his damp hair was plastered to his head, his face was reddish-pink and flushed....he was beautiful. 

Without warning Fraser lowered his head, opened his mouth and engulfed Ray's throbbing cock all the way to the base. 

"ohBen...ohmygod...ohBen...ohBen" Ray could feel his mouth moving but had no idea what he was saying. His body was on fire. Fraser's mouth sent shock waves from his cock to his brain. 

Fraser moved slowly back up Ray's cock with a deep sucking motion and whirled his tongue around the head. Once more, he slid his mouth down and came back up repeating the tongue teaser. His hand began to pump the base of the pulsating cock in his mouth. Fraser could feel his own cock twitching and erect, begging for release. He started to pick up the pace sucking, pumping, caressing with his tongue. Rays hips were trying to pump into Fraser's mouth but he held him steady with his arm. Fraser was moving faster now the sounds of his sucking turned into slurpy, wet noises. Ray's moans and chanting became more muddled. Fraser could feel the moment drawing near and he wanted to hold on, wait for Ray. He moved his hand from the base of Ray's cock down to his ball sack and felt it tighten. He began to squeeze and then he felt the first shot of warm, salty fluid hit the back of his throat. He continued to suck and swallow as fast as he could trying to keep up his lover's seed bursting into his mouth. As if from a distance a sound came from Ray that Fraser never heard made by man or beast. Ray's body was trembling; the muscles in his body gave out short twitching movements. Fraser slowed down and gave Ray one last gentle suck, taking the last drop of the one he loved into himself. He let the softening cock slip from his lips with a gentle kiss. 

Once he caught his breath Fraser sprinkled kisses up the thin line of hair on Ray's stomach. He moved up to lie beside his lover. 

Ray was lying on his back still panting. 

"Ben....that...that..." 

"Sshhh Ray" placing a kiss on his forehead and cheek. 

"Na.....gotta say this..." pausing to take a deep breath, letting it out in a whoosh. He rolled over onto his side facing Fraser. "Ben that was one hell of a blow job" 

They both looked at each other and began to laugh and kiss. 

"Thank you Ray. I am glad you enjoyed it." 

"Okay...Okay...lemme rest up and I'm gonna try to give as good as I just got." Ray said sounding somewhat sleepy. 

"Well...um....that won't be necessary Ray." 

"No way Ben. I have to. That was too good not to return the favor." Leaning in giving Fraser a kiss and sliding his hand down Fraser's hip. 

"You see Ray" Fraser cleared his throat. "In all the excitement of our lovemaking I seemed to have...well you seemed to be enjoying it some much....." 

Ray looked at Fraser curiously and cut him off. 

"Ben?" 

"Yes Ray?" 

"Did you come already?" 

"Yes Ray" 

"You got off from getting' me off?" 

"Yes Ray" 

"Greatness" he said with a smile. 

Fraser reached down and pulled the sheets and blankets over them. Ray draped himself across Fraser and snuggled down to get comfortable. 

"Okay so next time I get to do you first." 

"Next time?" he said with a grin. 

"Yes, next time. Then you can do me again. And I can do you again. Then you can do..." 

"I see Ray" Fraser said smiling. 

"Ben?" 

"Yes Ray" 

Ray looked up locking eye's with Fraser. "Love you Ben." 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he pulled Ray into a gentle kiss. 

"I love you Ray." Giving him another soft kiss. "Get some sleep now." 

"Okay. Good night Ben." He settled back down placing his head between Fraser's head and shoulder. 

"Good night Ray" 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah Ben?" 

"I like it when you call me Ben" 

"Good night Ben" Ray snuggled closer smiling as his eyes closed. 

"Good night Ray" 

As Fraser drifted towards sleep he realized how light his body and mind felt. He glanced over at Ray and hugged him a little tighter. Everything that lead up to this evening seemed like a battle of practicality versus emotion. But now he realized that it was a beautiful dance between his heart and mind, working together to show him the way to love. 

Sleep was now upon him and before he finally gave in his last thought went to Diefenbaker. //Thank you kindly, Dief. I believe I owe you a donut...perhaps two.// 

The End 

Feedback? The more the better. 

The song in the story is "You Bring Me Joy" Performed by Anita Baker on her album entitled "Rapture" 

You bring me joy  
When I'm down  
So Much joy  
When I lose my way your love comes smiling on me I saw your face  
And then I knew  
We would be friends  
I was so afraid, but your arms, they said, "come to me" 

So I'd say to you  
"Can we talk for a while?"  
You'd say "alright"  
When you love me, I smile  
I feel your hands and you feel mine  
You bring me joy 

You bring me joy  
Don't go too far away  
If I can't see your face, I will remember that smile 

But can this be right  
Or should we be friends  
I get lonely sometimes and I'm mixed up again 'Cause you're the be finest thing I've seen in all my life You bring me joy 

My joy, My joy  
I believe this is gonna be what you want it to be I just love you can't you see  
That you're the best I've seen in all my life You bring me joy 

The Dance of the Heart and Mind  
By Raveena 

* * *

End Dance of the Heart and Mind by Raveena:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
